Tis The Season!
by JDHarris1990
Summary: It's Christmas on the S.S Tipton and everyone is jolly except for Zack. Struggling with unknown feelings for his brother Cody, he becomes a real Scrooge. That is, until it's time to open presents... RATED M FOR SLASH/TWINCEST, CODYXZACK


**Hey, all! Decided I'd take a small break from TSoD because I've been in a positively festive mood! So here's a little oneshot, starring our favorite twins, Zack and Cody! Hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**'**Tis The Season**

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Bailey shouted, taking both twins into her arms for a hug. "This party is gonna be so fun! I took the liberty of bringing the mistletoe and the holiday mulch!" Bailey smiled, handing Cody the festive plant and Zack the bag of mulch.

"Awesome! I'll just go ahead and hang this!" Cody smiled and walked off. Zack stood there, mulch in hand.

"And why do I have the mulch?" He asked, confused.

"Well, in Kettlecorn, it's customary that a guy sprinkles the festive mulch around the party. It's a symbol of good tidings and happy times! Oh…How it reminds me so much of home…" Bailey wiped a fake tear off her cheek before walking off. Zack tossed the mulch to the side, and walked off. He helped himself to a cup of eggnog and eyed everyone preparing for the party. All of a sudden, his brother caught his eye.

"Damn mistletoe…" Cody grumbled to himself, fiddling with the pin. Zack couldn't place it, but the feelings he had were way past brotherly love for him. The simple sight of his brother made him feel queasy in a wonderful way. He'd always felt something for Cody, but he always dismissed it as a 'twin thing'. It wasn't until they were both fourteen that he started fantasizing about his brothers form on top of him, which brought on many lonely nights with nothing but him and his hand.

"OW!" Cody shouted, sucking on his index finger. "Fucking mistletoe…" Cody continued fiddling with the plant. Zack smiled and walked over to him.

"You can explain to me in full detail what quantum physics is…yet you can't maneuver a simple push pin without hurting yourself… Let me do this." Zack climbed up the other side of the ladder, taking the pin and mistletoe from Cody and placing it above the doorway. "There." They both climbed down, Cody closing the ladder.

"Look, Zack. We're both under the mistletoe." Cody said, smiling. Zack looked at him.

"Don't be gay, Cody." They both walked off, Zack taking a second look at Cody and smiled.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'd like to welcome you all to the S.S Tipton Christmas Party!" Mr. Mosby said through his microphone. The ships patrons all clapped. "Firstly, I'd like you all to meet DJ Marcus 'Lil 'lil! The DJ who's been playing this wonderful music for you for the past hour!" Marcus scratched the records, and more applause commenced. "Tonight's party will be filled with loads of fun! We have food, sweets, eggnog and beverages of all types! We also have Secret Santa, which should prove to be loads of fun! Thank you all for attending and, without further ado, let us continue to spread the Christmas joy! Enjoy!" More applause commenced as the music began.

Zack was standing at the beverage table, sipping on some eggnog, staring at the other party goers when Mya walked up to him.

"Hey, Zack! Wanna dance?" She grabbed his hands and started dancing him to the floor, only for him to pull away, leaving Mya confused.

"No thanks. I'm not really in the mood to dance." He said.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine… Just don't feel like dancing." He took another sip, looking away.

"C'mon…There's something wrong…"

"No. Really, I'm fine. Don't let me spoil your fun! Go dance!" He playfully wriggled his hips. Mya smiled.

"Okay! Just don't let the night waste away!" She hugged him and danced off into the crowd. Zack continued to sip. He continued to stare at the one person he'd been staring at since the party started. Cody. Him, Bailey, Woody, and London were all dancing together, Cody holding the cutest looking smile which made Zack smile to himself. He walked over to the bathroom; the eggnog quickly filled his bladder. He walked through the doorway and saw the mistletoe. He sighed. Walking over to the urinal, he emptied his bladder and washed his hands. He slowly walked out. Just as he walked through the doorway, he bumped into someone. "Oh. Sorry dude." Zack said absent mindedly.

"It's cool, Zack." Cody said with a smile. Zack looked up, and quickly looked away. "How you enjoying the party?"

"Eh. It's alright, I guess. Nothing huge." Zack replied. Cody looked up.

"Hey, look. We're under the mistletoe again!"

"Well…We are, aren't we?" Zack replied, monotonously.

"I know, I know. Stop being gay." Cody said, with a smile. Zack returned the smile. Before Cody could walk past, Mya screamed.

"LOOK! ZACK AND CODY ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" Everyone at the party started whooping and cheering for the two to share a brotherly kiss. The twins stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Do we…kiss?" Cody asked. Zack just shrugged. The two stood there for a solid minute before the crowd started cheering "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The two looked at each other.

"Screw it. It's Christmas." Cody said, before pecking Zack on the lips with a brotherly kiss. After the kiss ended, the crowd erupted in applause and a slew of awwww's. "Merry Christmas, Zack!" Cody said, before walking into the bathroom, everyone going back to dancing and partying. Zack just stood there, dumbfounded. He watched as Cody walked to the bathroom.

"_Did he see me blush?" _Was the only thing that crossed Zack's mind. He went back to the beverage table and grabbed some more eggnog, a drink he'd been particularly hooked on since he was young. He watched everyone dance, party, and have fun. But the only thing he could think about was the kiss they'd shared.

"Cody…"

* * *

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen! I wanna thank you once again for attending the SS Tipton's Christmas party! Please get to your cabins safe, and Merry Christmas!" Mosby said over the microphone. Marcus packed his equipment up and left along with the crowd. Zack was still standing in the same place he was for the entire party. He tossed out what seemed to be his 20th cup of eggnog and burped. "Hehe…"

"Zack! What a party, huh?" Cody exclaimed. Zack just nodded. "You feel like coming back to my cabin? I have a present for you!" Cody smiled.

"Oh…Sure." Zack replied, both of them leaving.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Zack!" Cody handed him a small box, wrapped neatly in festive paper with a red bow perched on top. Zack took the box and ripped it open to reveal the newest iPod Touch. "I figured since yours flew off the side of the boat, I'd get you a new one!" Cody gave him a hug. Zack examined the gift.

"Thanks Cody…It's really great. I love it." Zack hugged Cody and sat on the bed, opening the box. For the first time all night he was smiling. "32 gigs…SWEET!" Cody sat by him, smiling the entire time.

"So…You looked pretty bummed at the party. Something bothering you, bro?" Cody asked. He balled up the wrapping and tossed it at the waste bin, missing by a mile and grunting.

"Oh…Yeah, it's nothing really." Zack replied, grabbing his laptop and plugging the new iPod in.

"You sure? You did nothing but stand at the drink table downing eggnog. Not once did you move unless it was to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Zack replied. Cody just looked on, wondering.

"Was it…the kiss thing? You know it was only because people were chanting..." Cody brought up. Zack immediately looked up from his laptop, reminded of the kiss. "Cause I know you said 'stop being gay.' and I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. It was really just-" Immediately, Zack tackled Cody down onto his back on the bed and began passionately kissing him. Zack was really into it, but Cody had no idea of what was going on. In that instant, Zack got off and sat on the edge of the bed, realizing he'd just kissed his own brother.

"Umm…Sorry about that…It's just…I…Uhh…I don't know…" Zack tried to say, stumbling over his words. Cody just sat, staring at Zack. His back was turned from Cody, his face buried into his hands. "Look…I don't know what came over me. Just forget it happened. Really. I'm totally sorry, Codes…" Silence filled the air, Zack still ashamed. Cody crawled over to Zack behind him, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. Realizing Zack wasn't going to let this go, he decided to cheer him up. Cody wrapped his arms around the others torso and started kissing his cheek and neck. Zack's hands slowly moved from his face to see what Cody was doing. As soon Zack was face to face with his twin, Cody tugged him down and laid him down on the bed.

"Cody…I…" Zack said.

"Shhh…" Cody silenced him, undoing Zack's jeans and pulling them down with his boxers, revealing Zack's hard on courtesy of Cody's lips. Cody leaned down and began kissing Zack on the lips. He moved down to his beet red hard on, taking in as much as he possibly could. Zack's eyes closed as Cody began paying special attention to him.

"Ohh…Cody…" Zack moaned. Cody's lips hit all the right places, waves of pleasure surging through him, making him tingle and causing the hairs on his arms to rise. Small moans escaped from his lips as Cody's tongue lightly fiddled with the tip of Zack's member. His lips were soft and velvety to the touch, feeling amazing to Zack as they gently massaged his 6 ½ inch length. The suction sent intense jolts of ecstasy through his body, causing his face to contort into weird expressions, his jaw locked open.

"Keep going…Cody….Yess….Mmmm…" Zack moaned again. Even more pleasure surged through him, noticing Cody had removed his own pants and boxers. He sat there slowly stroking his own cock, small, muffled moans escaping from Cody's full mouth. Both the rhythms of Cody's lips and hand matched each other perfectly. Zack's moans grew more and more intense, as did the others. Zack began breathing heavily between loud moans and, without saying a word, both of them shared orgasms in perfect harmony and unison. Zack's body tensed up dramatically, his toes curled, and with every spurt came a small, delicate moan. Cody was more silent, every spasm that released more of his liquids made his body spasm out of pleasure. After both of them reached the desired moment, Cody used the last bit of strength to crawl next to Zack, who took Cody in his arms. They pulled the blanket over them and took deep breaths.

"Cody…That was amazing…" Zack said, out of breath. Cody just nodded his head. Zack turned his head and pecked his love on the cheek. "I love you, Codes…Thanks…"

"Merry Christmas, Zacky…" Cody fell fast asleep in Zack's arms. Zack just lie there, awake.

"_All because of the mistletoe…" _Zack thought. A smile was plastered onto his face, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember to review, and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! :) HO, HO, HO!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life on Deck, it's characters, settings or anything. (Wish I did, though. XD)  
**


End file.
